The conventional stationery for supplying ink for calligraphy is an ink-slab having an ink-stick to be ground with water or an ink bottle having ready-made ink therein. Advantages of using the ink-slab include that placid mood can be achieved when grinding the ink-stick and that there are generally separated water region and ink region. However, the limit between these two regions is ambiguous. Water may mix with ink such that discrimination between functions of washing with water or moistening with ink vanishes. Using the ink bottle can dispense with the trouble of ink-stick grinding. But a separate container such as a pot or a cup must be provided for supplying water, resulting in inconvenient usage.
Moreover, the pencil hair is usually scraped a few times at the ink-slab edge or the opening of the ink bottle because of excess ink or deranged pencil hair when moistening a hair pencil with ink. Owing to too large the relative angle, scraped ink will spill out such that the ink-slab edge or the periphery of the opening will be very dirty.
Also, ink is liquid such that it can easily blot hands or tablets. If tissue papers can be supplied, better cleanliness effect can be achieved. However, the conventional ink-slab or ink bottle does not supply units for accommodating tissue papers.
Furthermore, the conventional ink-slab or ink bottle does not have structures for temporarily placing hair pencils, pen caps, or bottle caps. The user usually has trouble of finding places for placing them. If they are arbitrarily placed, clothes, bodies, or other articles may be easily blotted due to rolling around of them.